Un jour en famille
by Aelig
Summary: Juste un jour normal lorsque France et Angleterre veulent passer du temps ensemble avec leur trois petites colonies... Et qu'une forêt se trouve à proximité. FACES Family.


**Titre :** Un jour en famille (plus bateau, tu meeeeuuuurs...)

**Rating : **K

**Personnages/Couples : **Angleterre/Arthur, France/Francis, Canada/Matthieu/Matthew, Treize Colonies/Alfred, Seychelles/Océane/Oceane. Mention d'OC!Bretagne/Nolwenn (le temps d'une phrase). Mention de FrUK.

**N/A : **Coucooouuuuu ! :3

Cet OS est plus joyeux que le premier que j'ai posté sur Hetalia :) FACES Family, avec le S en plus pour Seychelles, du coup. Un peu... Guimauveux ? à la fin. Ce qui est en italique est dis, soit en anglais, soit en français... Et je pense que ce qu'il y a en anglais se passe de traductions, pour deux pauvres mots qui se traînent dans le texte... x) Et j'ai utilisé Google Traduction pour pas me tromper. J'ai même pas hooooonteee.

J'ai pas grand-chose à dire, alors, _bonne lecture ! :3_

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède que le scénario. Les personnages et le concept appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

**-X-**

_**Un jour en famille**_

**-X-**

* * *

Le petite posa son doigt sur ses lèvres, indiquant par ce geste à son bruyant frère de se taire. Il obéit, puis indiqua d'un mouvement de tête le chemin à suivre. Les trois enfants s'y engagèrent, toujours le plus silencieusement possible. Un cri de rage leur parvint alors. Oubliant toute discrétion, ils se mirent à courir aussi vite que le permettaient leurs petites jambes.

« Alfred ! Matthew ! Oceane ! _Come back here_ ! »

Gloussant, les trois enfants s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans la forêt. Ils entendaient le pas de l'anglais derrière eux. Ils finirent par se cacher dans le creux d'un arbre, juste à temps. Arthur passa devant sans les voir et continua sa course, tout en les appelant et en les sommant de rentrer immédiatement. La main devant la bouche, ils attendirent que l'anglais soit assez éloigné pour laisser éclater leur rire.

« Haha, on l'a bien eu !

- On est les meilleurs !

- Ils s'est encore fait avoir... »

Avec un grand sourire, l'aîné se mit à raconter comment il avait réussit à battre l'anglais durant la course, ses yeux bleus brillant de joie. Aucun de ses deux cadets, qui pourtant savaient qu'il affublait, ne firent de commentaire, se contentant de sourire doucement pour l'un, et beaucoup plus moqueusement pour l'autre. Finalement, l'unique fille du trio prit la parole.

« Tu sais Al, on était avec toi pendant la course, on a tout vu. »

Alfred ouvrit la bouche pour parler à nouveau, mais son jumeau le coupa.

« Garde plutôt tes histoires pour _Papa_, je suis sûr qu'il adorera. »

Le garçon eut une moue un peu boudeuse avant de décider que c'était une bonne idée. Il se remit bien vite à sourire. Matthew se leva, son ours en peluche dans ses bras, et passa la tête hors de leur cachette.

« Personne en vue. On peut y aller. » indiqua t-il aux deux autres.

Aussitôt, ils sortirent, vigilants. Une fois certain d'avoir effacé toutes traces de leur passage, ils se remirent à courir vers la sortie de la forêt.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient réunis tous ensemble – sans que les deux pères ne se tape dessus, ô miracle – dans une petite maison à l'orée d'une forêt, gentiment prêtée par Nolwenn, qui était repartie jouer les pirates sur les mers aussitôt après. Les trois colonies avaient largement eut le temps d'apprendre à se repérer efficacement dans la petite forêt – et, _non_, ils n'étaient pas _du tout_ guidés par les fées que leur père anglais voyait, parce qu'elles _n'existaient pas_. Aussi, lorsque Angleterre critiqua une fois de plus – de trop – leur père français, les trois gamins s'étaient fait la malle. S'étaient enfuit dans la forêt. Le tout sous l'œil d'abord surpris puis paniqué de leur « _Daddy_ ». Qui s'était lancé à leur poursuite alors que lui ne connaissait pas _du tout_ cette forêt.

Cela faisait toujours rire les trois enfants. Ce que l'anglais pouvait être irréfléchi quand il paniquait ! Et non, ils n'étaient pas taquins. Ils avaient juste hérités du caractère de Francis. Ce qui revenait au même. Ou presque.

* * *

Alfred, devant, fut le premier à voir la maison où ils avaient élu domicile au loin. Il en informa aussitôt son frère et sa sœur, qui sourirent joyeusement. Ils accélérèrent, pressés de retrouver le français et de lui raconter leurs exploits. En effet, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison, ils virent le cheval de Francis attaché à la clôture. Matthieu défonça presque la porte en entrant, serrant toujours son ours en peluche contre lui.

« _Papa_ ! »

L'interpellé sortit de la cuisine, visiblement rassuré.

« Matthieu ! Alfred ! Océane ! Où étiez-vous ? Je me suis inquiété ! »

Les trois colonies eurent l'intelligence de paraître un minimum gênés. France soupira. Pas moyen de partir faire des courses en laissant Arthur et les enfants seuls, il se passait toujours quelque chose ! Il ne put s'empêcher pourtant de sourire. Il s'accroupit, ouvrant grand les bras, et les enfants s'engouffrèrent dedans.

...Tiens, où était l'anglais ronchon ?

« Les enfants... Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à votre _Daddy _?

- Hahaha ! » s'exclama Alfred. Au vu de ses yeux brillants, il semblait près à raconter – de façon héroïque – le fait que l'anglais se trouvait à présent perdu quelque part dans la forêt.

« Eh bien...

- Il a commencé à te critiquer, _Papa_. » commença Seychelles.

Francis ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Il la sentait venir, la suite.

« Alors on est parti se cacher dans la forêt.

- Et _Daddy_ nous a suivit ! » s'exclama Alfred avec un grand sourire.

« Il doit toujours y être... Il ne sait pas s'y repérer. » dit doucement Matthieu.

Francis hésitait entre les punir pour avoir perdu Angleterre, ou les prendre dans ses bras pour l'avoir défendu, et leur déclarer à quel point il était fier d'eux. Le choix fut vite fait. En voyant la bouille des trois enfants, il ne put résister à l'envie de les câliner.

« Oh, vous êtes adorables de défendre votre _Papa_ comme ça ! _Merci _! »

_Ça lui fera les pieds, à ce foutu rosbif_, se dit-il avant d'emmener les enfants dans la cuisine.

Ils passèrent la fin de la journée sans un signe d'Angleterre. Ils firent d'abord la cuisine, Seychelles en profitant pour mettre de la farine partout, alors que Canada tentait de vider les réserves de sirop d'érable ou dans mettre dans tout les plats. Et Treize Colonies passait son temps à essayer de chiper dans les plats quand France ne regardait pas. Ils mangèrent tout les quatre, tranquillement installé dans le salon. Francis en avait laissé une part pour l'anglais dans la cuisine, pour quand « il réussira à rentrer ». Les trois monstres avaient bien rit.

Océane avait commencé à réclamer une histoire, et très vite les jumeaux avaient suivit le mouvement. Francis avait donc prit un livre de contes – français – et s'était installé sur le canapé. La petite fille avait grimpé sur ses genoux, Matthieu s'était collé contre son flanc droit en serrant Kumajirou, et Alfred contre son flanc gauche, en le regardant avec ses grands yeux brillants.

Et le français commença à lire.

* * *

Il était très tard lorsque Arthur réussit enfin à sortir de cette fichue forêt. Les trois enfants s'étaient joués de lui. Foi d'anglais, il allait les punir dès qu'il serait rentré ! Et tant pis si ils dormaient, ils les réveilleraient pour les gronder ! Ils lui avaient fait une peur bleue... Qui sait ce qui pouvait arriver dans une forêt ? Il y avait des animaux dangereux ! Peut-être qu'ils étaient blessés... A présent complètement apeuré, Angleterre piqua un sprint jusqu'à la porte de la maison, qu'il ouvrit d'un coup. Il reprit une grande respiration, et monta aussitôt à l'étage pour voir si les enfants étaient bien dans leurs chambres. Il entra d'abord dans celle que partageaient Alfred et Matthew. Il constata qu'elle était vide. _Pas de panique_, se dit-il, _ils sont sûrement aller dormir avec Oceane._ Il alla aussitôt vérifier dans celle de la petite fille. Personne non plus.

_Ils ont dut aller dormir avec Francis_, se répéta t-il en boucle en ouvrant la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec le français. Toujours personne. _Même le _stupid froogy_ n'est pas là ! _A présent plus que paniqué, Angleterre dévala les escaliers, les larmes aux yeux. Quelqu'un les avaient kidnappés ? Ou le français était partit avec les enfants parce qu'il en avait marre de lui ? S'agitant dans tout les sens, il finit par arriver dans le salon. Là, il se figea sous la surprise.

Francis et les enfants se trouvaient là, dormant tranquillement sur le canapé, un livre de conte ouvert reposant par terre. Le cœur de l'anglais fondit à cette vision. Toute envie de velléités oubliées, il alla chercher une couverture, se disant qu'ils devaient avoir froid. Il redressa Alfred qui tombait du canapé et installa plus confortablement Oceane qui dormait la tête en bas. Il s'installa à côté du français, posant sa tête contre son torse, et referma la couverture sur eux. Il sentit la prise de Francis se resserrer sur lui et Matthew se blottir plus confortablement sur lui.

Avec un sourire heureux aux lèvres, Arthur rejoignit sa petite famille aux pays des rêves.


End file.
